


Untitled Prompt Fill #17

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Blaine is gone on a trip for what ever reason and Kurt has to explain to their three year old when Daddy is coming home. Bonus if you do a second part of when Blaine gets home and their kid is supper excited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #17

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Where’s Papa?"

Kurt smiles down at his daughter a little sadly. “He’s in Chicago. Remember I told you about Chicago?”

Her brow furrows and she sticks her thumb into her mouth, shaking her head.

Kurt arranges his arms around her. “Chicago is about 800 miles away from here, which sounds like a lot but it really isn’t. He’s there for work and he’ll be back in two days.” He holds up two fingers to show her and she copies him.

"Two days."

"That’s right, pumpkin. And until then he’s going to be singing for important people," he nuzzles his nose against hers, "and wearing a nice suit and eating lots of pizza."

Janie opens her eyes wide and Kurt kisses her on the forehead.

"Just two more days."

*

Blaine pushes away his tiredness to find a polite smile for the pilot and stewardesses as he steps off the plane. “Thank you.” 

He’s not much one for flying, but he thinks he’d have gone even if it hadn’t been a chance to perform for- and connect with- a group of music executives. He’d gotten to see Sam and meet his new fiancé at any rate.

He tugs his carry-on suitcase along behind him as he follows the line of people out into the terminal.

"Papa!" 

Blaine looks up sharply, a genuine smile overtaking his face as he spots Janie sprinting toward him as fast as her short, toddler legs will carry her. 

"Janie!" He exclaims, and scoops her into his arms. He hugs her tightly and presses a kiss to her forehead. God, he’s missed his family.

He feels a tap on his shoulder, “Got one for me too?”

Blaine’s heart leaps. He’s shocked sometimes, how after all these years, that still happens to him.

"Kurt!" Blaine sets Janie carefully down and tugs Kurt in close, pressing their mouths together and kissing him for all he’s worth. 

"Missed you," Kurt mumbles against his lips.

Blaine pulls back and grins. “I’ve only been gone a week.”

"Don’t care.  _Missed_ you.”

Janie tugs on Blaine’s shirt. “Missed you!” she mimics. “Missed you, Papa!”

Kurt unwinds his arms from around Blaine’s neck so Blaine can pick her up. “I missed _both_ of you,” he says to them. “But it wasn’t too bad because I knew I was coming back.”

Kurt’s mouth turns up at the corners as his eyes fill with a sudden warmth. “You’ll always come back to me.”

Blaine steps back in toward Kurt and brushes their lips together again, fleetingly. “Always.”


End file.
